The Change
by NiceGuysWinLast
Summary: Tomoya doen't seem to want to be Youhei's friend anymore. Will he feel bad once Youhei gets badly injured and tramatized? Or will he give up on bringing him back to normal? Warnings: rape. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

Not nearly enough stories for youhei :( poor sunohara..

Anyways, i got bored with my other story cause no one would comment or review, so bye bye regular show!

What does that tell you?

Tomoyo: say it.

Me: no!

Kyou: now! You gay pervert!

Me: guys can like yaoi too T-T

Youhei: NiceGuys dosent own us -_- i hope he doesn't i dont like getting raped ◕~◕

Chapter 1

Tomoya sighed.

Sunohara just wouldn't leave him alone. Now that he was finally making new friends, Youhei would ask him to walk home with him everyday.

It was so lame.

Tomoya knew he probably sounded like a drama queen, but it was true!

Its not like they weren't friends anymore, Youhei was just getting annoying.

Maybe his new friends were right. Maybe Youhei was just a no good loser.

"H-hey Okazaki!" Sunohara yelled once he spotted him.

"No." Tomoya said, knowing what he was going to ask.

"you don't even know what i was going to ask." he said.

"you were going to ask if i would walk home with you. No."

Youhei hung his head, tearing up slightly.

"..please?" he asked in a pleading voice.

" No, listen, this has been getting really annoying, and your making the guys think your in love with me, so just stop." said the taller male walking away. He heard a whimper in the background.

"And stop over reacting, big baby."

And with that he left, having no idea what he was condemning his friend to.

~~~~~~•|•~~~~~~•|•~~~~~~•|•~~~~~~•|•~~~~~~•|•~~~~~~•|•~~~~~•|•~~~~

Youhei walked as slow as he could, trying to rid himself of fear.

Ever since Tomoya had stopped hanging out with him, the beatings got worse.

The rugby team next door to him.

Everytime he walked past the sports fields next to the dorms they would catch him.

It wasn't fun being a human football.

Turning the corner, Youhei tried his best to hide behind anything he could find, but most of the space was open.

He had almost gotten across.

He had almost been to the dorms.

Almost.

"Well well 'Hic' well" It was clear they weren't sober. "if it isn't little sunohara~!"

"yeah, and a good thing too" another chimed in "we were looking to have a little fun tonight."

"a little more fun then usual" another said, picking the smaller up in way that prevented him from using his arms.

"or a lot" he continued, nibbling on the leith blondes neck.

Youhei gasped.

"W-what are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Don't talk to your masters that way!" he yelled, hitting him over the head with a great amount of force.

"we forgive you though, what do you say we go take a shower?"

~~~~~•|•~~~~~•|•~~~~~•|•~~~~~~•|•~~~~~•|•~~~~~~•|•~~~~~~~•|•~~~~~~

They ripped his clothes off.

"Just like a girl!" one of them Said.

"bet he's twice as tight too"

"and he'll scream like one"

"Now where should we do this first? Shower room."

They all smirked as they walked into the shower room, each one naked.

The biggest one forced Youhei onto his knees.

"Suck." he demanded.

"please no!"

"now!" he said pushing the smaller boys head down onto his cock, choking him in the process.

He continued the act of thrusting down his throat until he came.

Another came up and bent him over one of the benches in the shower.

"This is gonna be fun." he said before thrusting into his tight entrance.

"AHHHHH!" youhei screamed with each harsh thrust into his hole.

It felt like he was being torn apart.

Each one of them took their turn before he passed out.

"wake up!" one of them yelled hitting him on the head even harder then before.

"Just leave him, we've had our fun."

"ok.." he said, dropping the blonde, letting his head slam onto the corner of the bench.

~~~~~~•|•~~~~~~•|•~~~~~~•|•~~~~~•|•~~~~~~~•|•~~~~~~•|•~~~~~~•|•~~~

Sorry about the shortness but im tired ^^;

Comment and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Heres chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Tomoya pov.

I, Okazaki Tomoya, am officially the worst friend in history.

I just can't believe what i did, or how i did it without hesitation!

Just stood there and told my best friend i didn't need him anymore.

What kind of friend am i?!

I lay on my bed, thinking of what happened. How i would fix it.

I knew what i'd do! I'd apologize at school when they got back from the weekend.

I had my mind set, i was going to swallow what little pride i had, and set things right.

As I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me away, My mind flashed the hurt look of Youhei's face.

I cringed, as sleep slowly pulled me away into a dreamless sleep.

Youhei PoV

I awoke from one nightmare to find myself in yet another.

My body ached, pain shooting up my spine as i tried to sit up.

Looking down i saw bruises, new ones.

There was a strange feeling between my thighs, I looked to find they were covered in dried blood and something white.

It all suddenly clicked in my head.

It hadn't been a dream, it had actually happened.

Everything from the day before replayed itself in my mind.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, just letting it all sink in.

I felt disgusting.

I looked disgusting.

I smelled disgusting.

I was disgusting.

I crawled over to on of the many uncovered showers and turned the heat as high as it could go.

I scrubbed at my skin until i was raw.

And it wasn't enough, it would never be enough.

The terrifying scenes from the day before replayed in my my head, over , and over, and over.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Why wouldn't it just stop!?

I painfully put my clothes on, and hobbled out of the shower rooms.

Limping to the dorms, i had almost past the entrance to the boys dorm before my body froze, and the world turned black.

Once again! Sorry! .


End file.
